


Semi-Public Indecency

by Spoonsie2



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonsie2/pseuds/Spoonsie2
Summary: "Imagine your OTP having sex in a public bathroom. As Person A starts to reach the climax, they hear someone walk in and person B covers Person A’s mouth to keep them from getting caught as the stranger uses the restroom."The first OTP Prompt I ever did, decided to revisit this bad boy while I rewrote my other first/original fics "Bicentennial Bot" and "Fort Pillowcon".





	Semi-Public Indecency

It wasn't exactly by choice but some sort of ceasefire needed to be discussed.

The Decepticons were getting restless, empty tanks fuelling desperation and desire, they needed more rations urgently.

No Decepticon was too pleased about striking a deal with their enemies, but it felt like the wisest course of action after some deliberation, by which they meant arguing.

It took even longer to convince Galvatron it was even a half-decent idea.

Cyclonus had stepped in and prevailed he managed to convince him of its merit then bring him to Cybertron, after all, there was no way he could talk in his Master's place, the decision needed to be agreed between both leaders.

 

But here they were instead, down the gold-plated Autobot corridors, hidden in a cubicle designed for waste disposal, limbs entangled.

Cyclonus breathed heavily over Galvatron's abdominal plates his hands clasping his lord's full aft keeping his pedes off the floor and his back pressed into the wall as he thrust himself further into his lord's warm folds. 

Each thrust scraped Galvatron's back up and down the wall no doubt staining said wall with deep purple scratches and flecks of gold peeling off and clinging to the Decepticon leaders back glued to him by the thin film of coolant now covering him.

Cyclonus squeezed the aft cupped in his hand and ran his grip over his thigh, a fanged dental unit poked out of his mouth as a grin spread across it when Galvatrons reaction said it all and those thick legs wrapped around Cyclonus's waist tightly pulling Cyclonus deeper in with a pleasured moan grunting as he pulled in the impressive length the Seeker boasted.

Galvatron grabbed a hold of Cyclonus's wing struts and pulled him in closer to his own body, pressing them together, forcing Cyclonus to twist his head upwards nuzzling into Galvatron's neck as he practically rested his helm between Cyclonus’s horns. 

Here Cyclonus could feel just how desperately his master fought for cool air and just how much coolant ran down him in a vain attempt to keep him cool.

It was almost as much fluids as dribbled from his tight valve.

Cyclonus lapped at the rivulets of coolant, Galvatron moaning with each lick, he gasped and growled pleasurably, engine rumbling joyfully every time Cyclonus stopped licking to nip and suck upon the exposed wiring of his neck.

The rush was quite empowering and Cyclonus thrust harder and harder eliciting whimpers and short sharp gasps; the thuds of Galvatron's back hitting the wall with each thrust loud and undoubtedly painful if they were being inflicted upon a normal mecha but Galvatron was not weak.

Galvatron was incapable of forming proper words as Cyclonus ran his hands up his back, now that Galvatron kept himself supported as he was tightly wrapped around Cyclonus’s waist, digits rubbing at all the joints and lines in Galvatron's armour, tracing them delicately, knowing his ghostly touch was just as pleasurable as sinking his claws in as he kissed and nipped harder at his Lords' neck.

Galvatrons moans increased in intensity as Cyclonus desperately tried to hold onto the rising heat in his abdomen feeling his spike throb urgently barely able to hold back as the surrounding glory of Galvatron's valve hitched and clenched wrapped tightly around the member, instead he waited for his lover to climax first.

He wanted to see Galvatron shudder and whine, gasp and quake only to then feel Cyclonus overload into him sending him into a delirious euphoric crash as his systems fell to the pleasure.

There was a voice.  
And it was not Galvatrons.

A cold shiver of panic ran up Cyclonus's back conflicting with the far-too-pleasurable heat spreading around his body making him jerk and tense up into Galvatron with a jarring shudder.

He had to reach up and clasp a hand over Galvatrons mouth stifling his ever-increasing moans as Cyclonus’s shiver made him rock with another jolt of pleasure.

"M-my lord" he gasped breathlessly, worried that the nearby Autobot would find them and what the resulting mess would do to their chances at the ‘peace’ talk later.

Galvatron mouthed against his hand, both trying to make it pull away and playing with it, Cyclonus snapped it away obediently albeit slowly.

"N-nnn...no" he rasped with a wicked grin and a tighter grip pushing himself as far as possible onto Cyclonus with his soft thighs, making a soft thud as their codpieces touched and Cyclonus felt Galvatrons all but forgotten aching spike get pressed between their two abdominal plates.

"Let them hear."


End file.
